


Tea and Coffee

by GalileoJones



Series: Fantober 2020 by amiegalilei [2]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Art, Banter, F/M, Fan Art, Fanart, Fantober, Fantober 2020, ellen and alex, ellie and alec banter, ellie and alec bickering, image, tea and coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoJones/pseuds/GalileoJones
Summary: Ellie convinces Hardy to stop at a popular coffee shop to get their tea instead of waiting until they returned to the office. Needless to say, Alec was not too keen on the idea. This is a fan-art piece for day 2 of Fantober! The prompt is Tea and CoffeeCheck out the full list on my official Fantober twitter: @Fantober2020 or my personal @amiegalilei
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Series: Fantober 2020 by amiegalilei [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Tea and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for Fantober 2020! "Tea and Coffee"
> 
> Check out the full list on my official Fantober twitter: @Fantober2020 or my personal @amiegalilei

Ellie isn't quite sure how she did it but somehow she managed to do the impossible. Somehow she convinced Alec to make a pit stop at a well-known coffee shop, instead of waiting to go back to the office. Of course, Hardy grumbled and attempted to protest, but Ellie knew if she pestered enough he would give in just to make her stop. Which is exactly what happened. They waited in line for their turn to order. They were surrounded by all sorts of people, mainly millennials and hipsters alike, which was a nice change for Ellie but equally hell for Alec. When it was time to order Ellie considered trying a fancy seasonal drink but Hardy must have hit his limit because he cut in with a simple, _"Two teas, room for cream."_ Ellie could have been mad, she even considered confronting him and ordering what she wanted, but she knew he was already stressed enough with their current case, and being in a loud environment way out of his comfort zone, so she just smiled and gave the barista their names.

The two waited at the pick-up counter for their drinks to be put up. Ellie noted how uncomfortable Hardy looked, she did feel bad but at the same time, she found it amusing to see him so out of sorts. In the back of her mind, she knew she'd have to make up for this somehow but for now, she couldn't bother with that. The barista came round with two cups that were already set with lids and sleeves for them to pick up. Ellie smiled her thanks and took her own. Alec followed suit, the two looked at their cups and at the same time they both said,

"Oh look! How fun. They wrote my name wrong and put Ellen instead."

"Who the bloody hell is Alex!"

Ellie glanced at Hardy's cup and laughed, "Seriously Hardy, it's fun."

Alec grimaced at the cup and shook his head, "No, it's not fun. And why did they put a heart?"  
  
"It's cute!" Ellie exclaimed. They walked over to the side cart where beverage accessories were. Ellie took both their cups and removed the lids, then unscrewed the container holding milk and poured a bit into each.

Alec shook his head again, "It's unnecessary. Honesty Miller...This is why I make tea at home."

Ellie added the usual amount of sugar in each then stirred their cups with the wooden sticks. She placed the lids back on then handed the cup back to Alec.

"Live a little, Hardy...I dare ya."

Hardy glared at his cup again and sighed, "Alex. Alex...No, it's just wrong."

Ellie laughed and headed to the exit, holding the door open for him, "Come along Alex, we have work to do."

To Ellie's surprise, Alec rolled his eyes and said, "Right-o, Ellen."  
  
"Ellen and Alex off to solve the case." She beamed at him. He just stared at her for a long second then shook his head and carried on to her car.

"Yeah...no. That won't be sticking"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Or viewing I suppose. I hope you liked it! I loved having fun with the dialogue. Stay tuned for more! I may come back with a short ficlet for this prompt later on....maybe


End file.
